Screaming Episode
The Screaming Episode is the twelfth episode of the second season, and is thought to be final episode of Candle Cove. From the only video known of this episode, it is comprised of all the characters, except for Poppy and Ms. Laughingstock, screaming into the camera. Janice, however, is crying, almost afraid. Interview: It was revealed in an interview with the show's creators that this "episode" was actually a broadcasting test. Why it involved the screaming was not touched upon. Of note is the mention that this is not actually an episode, and was not the reason Candle Cove was cancelled (and was not even the last episode). It is rumoured that the video previously mentioned is an excerpt of the "episode" itself, but the creators would not confirm or deny this claim. All they would say about it is the audio is definitely fake, which has been proven true when compared to sound files from various video games. This episode caused a lot of controversy about the show, even more so than any of the other episodes. Analysis of the "Screaming Episode" Clip: On Youtube, the most notable Candle Cove video is supposedly the "Screaming Episode," showing various clips from episodes of the show with a heavily-distorted audio track of people screaming. However, the audio track has the same audio found in the "suicidemouse.avi" video. The following characters were seen in this clip: *'Pirate Percy:' His puppet dancing on a stage. These clips have heavily-distorted visuals, but short blonde hair, pasted-on eyes with a red smile, a white long shirt, blue pants, and red shoes can be made out. Many fans claim this is not the actual puppet, as it looks almost nothing like Percy at all. *'The Skin-Taker:' His puppet is sitting in some sort of cabinet. He is shown without his signature skin-cape and hat, and is instead wearing a black bowler cap. At one point, he sits up and waves at the audience. This clip may have been taken from the episode Skin-Taker's Day Off. However, it is speculated that this may not be the actual Skin-Taker puppet, as his jaw does not move in a sideways grinding motion, and his eyes are missing. *'Janice: ' Her actress is shown with short dark blonde hair, and is wearing a yellow rain jacket. According to the producers, Jodie was in the recording studio when it was announced at the end of the eleventh episode that they would not be broadcasting much longer, nor would they be able to finish the season. She cried when she heard the news. However, Jodie Silver later claimed otherwise, stating it was the nature of the "episode" that made her cry. This clip cannot be found in any of the actual episodes. *'Horace:' His puppet is shown in front of a Christmas tree. He can be made out wearing an orange robe, and has his signature moustache. However, this puppet has nothing on his face, while Horace always has on a monocle. The hand-puppet used in the pilot episode is used instead of the marionette. 'Notes' It is interesting that none of the actual puppets from the show were used in the clip. This has caused many fans to agree that the clip is indeed fake. This seems to also be confirmed by the fact the girl in the video is much younger than Jodie Silver, and the child's hair is much darker. However, the child actress looks like Louis Cuttingham during one of her tantrums she often threw behind the scenes, suggesting behind the scenes footage may have been used for the clip. Side Notes: *There were actually three more episodes after this, but they were never aired on public television. Some people have privately seen the episodes, though, such as former crew members. *Some speculate that the show was cancelled due to not having enough money to pay royalties owed after the cast singing "Yo Ho! A Pirate's Life for Me" in the first episode. *It has been suggested that that this episode is the result of an Eldritch Abomination driving the cast, except Janice, insane, and then later going on to eat the universe, causing the series to end. However, because of the three episodes that were suppossed to air after that, and the fact that the development crew had planned a lot of the third season, this is highly unlikely. Supposed Clip: Category:Episodes